1. Field
The present invention relates generally to memory allocation for digital processing systems.
2. Background
Memory allocation refers to reserving memory for specific purposes. Operating systems and application programs generally reserve fixed amounts of memory at startup and allocate more memory when additional functions are executed.
Heap storage is an area of dynamic memory reserved for data that is created at run-time, that is, when a program executes. Conventionally, the operating system maintains heap storage for dynamic memory.